The present disclosure relates to an information input device that can acquire information input on a booklet-like recording medium in which a plurality of paper sheets are bound, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-readable instructions.
An information input device is known that can digitize written content by reading a trajectory of a writing tool using a digitizer in a pad, when a character, a graphic, etc. are written on a paper medium on the pad using the writing tool. The digitizer detects a position of the writing tool that is in contact with or is close to a detection surface of the digitizer. The digitizer converts the detected position into coordinate data, taking the detection surface as an X-Y plane, and outputs the coordinate data to the information input device. The information input device samples the coordinate data output by the digitizer at a certain speed, and can acquire, as trajectory information, an aggregate of the coordinate data that can reproduce the trajectory of the writing tool. See, e.g., JP H5-67236A